


Violence

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Choking, Injury, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little story. I'm slowly getting some of my groove back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence

 

Hannibal and Will discuss their previous partners and the activities that they have enjoyed in the past.

They both discover that they enjoy being roughed up a little. Hannibal of course relates to having sadistic thoughts regarding Will’s person and Will shivers with the intensity of his confession.

Will agrees that he’d enjoy being the one to writhe and choke and moan under Hannibal’s cruel hands.

Will explains that he easily slips into the submissive role but he also tells Hannibal he has never really trusted himself to top. He gets…violent

He has urges, he explains as he looks Hannibal up and down with dark, lazy eyes, _God_  does he have urges. He would just love to see Hannibal brought low, reduced to the animal that he truly is with his lips wrapped around his cock and his ass thoroughly used.

They both enjoy the conversation and the resulting excitement brings them together. They rut and rub and suck all the bone deep frustration from one another before sleep over takes the both of them.

Hannibal, being the curious cat, not yet killed, encourages Will to let go the next time they are alone.

After much baiting by Hannibal, many arguments from Will, and perhaps one to many glasses of wine and whiskey respectively, Will gives in.

Hannibal remembers being pushed to his knees, remembers the hands around his throat. He recalls the low and rumbling curses, the slurs that passed Will’s lips beautifully and graced his ears with that long hidden drawl.

Will did not even take down his trousers. Hannibal remembers clearly the image of Will’s divine fingers unfastening his belt, then no other articles of clothing after that.

The belt was wrapped around a fist. As the fist flexed against the old leather, Hannibal’s cock jumped.

"You know what’s coming, don’t you?" The voice dripped. "You wanted this, wanted me to give you this."

Hannibal’s erection did not wane as the blows came down. His nose was copper flooded by the fifth and his chest blossomed with already red bruises by the twelfth. 

The room turned purple and then grey for Hannibal. He didn't speak, just listened to his own labored breathing and the sound of Will’s adrenaline fueled orgasm.

—

The room he woke up in was more like a prison infirmary than a hospital proper. 

It seems as though Will was too distraught to leave Hannibal in some huge, big city funded emergency room.

After further rumination, Hannibal presumed Will must know someone in the building. It turned out to be a rest home for the elderly.

Hannibal made a mental note to be insulted later.

A nurse, no doubt she was a friend of Will’s, placed a little card on the bedside table, along with a vase of flowers.

"He’ll be along in a few hours. He told me all about you. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine, eventually."

She left before Hannibal had chance to reply with a nod and a knowing smile.

 

 

_Hannibal hopes that Will does not bring Winston in to visit._


End file.
